World Cup 3
Host Bidding Process This was the first season with the Official Process. No bid from Africa North was accepted as that was the previous region to host. Also, as promised, a Saudi Arabia-Iraq joint bid was immediately placed on the short list and no other bids from the Middle East were Included. Original Bidders *Saudi Arabia-Iraq ME (Baghdad, Mecca, Riyadh, Jeddah, Medina, Mosul, Erbil, Basra) *Japan OE (Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Sapporo, Nagoya, Yokohama, Hiroshima, Fukuoka) *Argentina-Bolivia SA (Buenos Aires, La Paz, Rosario, Cordoba, Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Mendoza, La Plata, El Alto) *Turkey EE (Istanbul, Ankara, Izmir, Bursa, Adana, Konya, Gaziantep, Mersin) *China SC (Beijing, Shanghai, Guangzhou, Tianjin, Xi'an, Wuhan, Nanjing, Qingdao) *Iran CA (Tehran, Isfahan, Mashaid, Tabriz, Shiraz, Qom, Karaj, Ahvaz) *Germany-Netherlands EW (Dusseldorf, Berlin, Amsterdam, Rotterdam, Munich, Frankfurt, Hamburg, Cologne) *Philippines-Taiwan OE (Manila, Taipei, Taichung, Kaohsiung, Tainan, Quezon City, Hsinchu, Cebu City) *United States NA (New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, Boston, Houston, Atlanta, Kansas City) *Pakistan CA (Karachi, Lahore, Islamabad, Faisalabad, Multan, Hyerabad, Gujranwala, Peshawar) *Russia EE (Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Nizhny Novgorod, Yekaterinburg, Kazan, Samara, Omsk) *Bangladesh-Myanmar SC (Dhaka, Yangon, Chittagong, Mandalay, Naypyidaw, Khulna, Barisal, Mawlamyaing) *France-Spain EW (Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Marseille, Lyon, Valencia, Nice, Lille) *Brazil SA (Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, Recife, Porto Allegre, Salvador, Belo Horizonte, Fortaleza) *South Africa AS (Johannesburg, Cape Town, Durban, Pretoria, Port Elizabeth, Bloemfontein, Rustenberg, Benoni) *Mexico NA (Mexico City, Guadalajara, Puebla, Tijuana, Monterrey, Ciudad Juarez, Leon, Merida) *Democratic Republic of the Congo-Angola AS (Kinshasa, Luanda, Huambo, Mbuji-Mayi, Lubumbashi, Kananga Cabinda, Kolwezi) *Italy-Greece EE (Milan, Rome, Athens, Naples, Turin, Thessaloniki, Bologna, Florence) *Colombia-Venezuela SA (Bogota, Caracas, Medellin, Maracaibo, Baranquilla, Cali, Valencia, Cartagena) *South Korea OE (Seoul, Incheon, Gwangju, Busan, Daegu, Changwon, Ulsan, Jeonju) *Indonesia SC (Jakarta, Bandung, Medan, Surabaya, Makassar, Semarang, Yogyakarta, Palembang) *England-Ireland EW (London, Dublin, Birmingham, Manchester, Leeds, Belfast, Bradford, Liverpool) Short List *Saudi Arabia-Iraq ME (Baghdad, Mecca, Riyadh, Jeddah, Medina, Mosul, Erbil, Basra) *France-Spain EW (Paris, Madrid, Barcelona, Marseille, Lyon, Valencia, Nice, Lille) *Turkey EE (Istanbul, Ankara, Izmir, Bursa, Adana, Konya, Gaziantep, Mersin) *South Africa AS (Johannesburg, Cape Town, Durban, Pretoria, Port Elizabeth, Bloemfontein, Rustenberg, Benoni) *United States NA (New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, Washington, Boston, Houston, Atlanta, Kansas City) *Brazil SA (Rio De Janeiro, Sao Paulo, Brasilia, Recife, Porto Allegre, Salvador, Belo Horizonte, Fortaleza) *Japan OE (Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Sapporo, Nagoya, Hiroshima, Fukuoka, Sendai) *Pakistan CA (Karachi, Lahore, Islamabad, Faisalabad, Multan, Hyerabad, Gujranwala, Peshawar) *Indonesia SC (Jakarta, Bandung, Medan, Surabaya, Makassar, Semarang, Yogyakarta, Palembang) Voting The Host Japan was chosen to host World Cup 3. Three other bids (USA, France-Spain, Brazil) were close, but Japan had only one person rank them 6th place or below. The host cities would be Tokyo, Osaka, Kyoto, Sapporo, Nagoya, Yokohama, Hiroshima, Fukuoka. Tokyo would be the main city, using their new stadium, Burugimu Stadium. Star Players *Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands DEF. Lisbon Lions *Owen Robison, Canada GO. Montreal Monarchs *Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria WI. Ethiopia Elephants *Takejiro Tagaki, Japan MI. Tokyo Citizens *Raharjo Surya, Indonesia SH. Indonesia Archipelago *Avatsara Durai, India GO. Nepal Sherpas *Nekati Mansur, Turkey DEF. Turkey Sultans *Adrian Abrizu, Chile GO. Brasilia Hope *Rafael Villanueva, Argentina MI. Medellin Citadels *Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola WI. Luanda Leopards *Jerold van Eijk, Netherlands WI. Amsterdam Windmills *Ravesh Savarati, India MI. Mumbai Monks *Saah Contee, Ethiopia DEF. Brazzaville River Snakes *Monon Owiti, Morocco MI. Morocco Marines *Yiorgos Stephanidis, Greece PA. Turkey Sultans *Ikrimah Sajjad, Saudi Arabia PA. Mecca Pilgrims *Peter Lindsey, Canada DEF. Chicago Skyscrapers *Alex Frazier, USA SH. Chicago Skyscrapers *Clarence Taylor, England WI. Lisbon Lions *Alejandro Quesado, Spain GO. Lisbon Lions *Yaseen bin Siraatullah, Pakistan PA. Mumbai Monks *Natanael Abreu, Portugal SH. Lisbon Lions *Washi Matokai, Japan DEF. New Zealand Kiwis *Mufawak al-Halou, Egypt WI. Yemen Unity *Fabrizio Ghezzi, Italy PA. Milan Renaissance *Fransot Zabelle, France SH. Munich Owls *Nikita Ivanov, Russia MI. Moscow Czars *Hamdani Padang, Indonesia PA. Indonesia Archipelago *Francisco Palmeiro, Brazil DEF. Rio Redeemers *Zhan Qi-Chao, China GO. Mongolia Conquerers *Felix Wotzel, Germany GO. Hamburg Dragons *Ahmed Nwosu, Nigeria DEF. Ghana Gold *Grant Wilson, USA WI. New York Empire *Edwin Parker, New Zealand MI. New Zealand Kiwis *Momo Gweye, Kenya DEF. Brazzaville River Snakes Group Drawing Groups Group Stage Group A Held in Tokyo Japan gets bye; Australia and Angola advance Group B Held in Osaka Netherlands gets bye; Russia and Chile Advance Group C Held in Kyoto Argentina gets byem Turkey and Portgual advance Group D Held in Sapporo Indonesia Gets Bye, Greece and Peru advance. Group E Held in Nagoya Saudi Arabia gets bye, Canada and Belgium advance. Group F Held in Yokohama Ethiopia gets bye, India and Morocco advance Group G Held in Hiroshima New Zealand gets bye, Pakistan and Nigeria advance. Group H Held in Fukuoka Germany gets bye, Algeria and China advance Playoff Stage Awards Team Awards 1st Place: Japan 2nd Place: Angola 3rd Place: Indonesia 4th Place: New Zealand Most Improved Nation: Angola Fair Play Award: Peru Individual awards World Cup 3 MVP: Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola Finals MVP: Takejiro Tagaki, Japan Top Scorer (Group Stage): Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola (107 Points) Top Scorer (Tournament Stage): Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola (70 Points) Top Scorer (Overall): Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola (177 Points) Best Goalie: Felix Wotzel, Germany Rising Star Award: Carlos Notes, Peru All Star Team GO: Felix Wotzel, Germany DEF: Saah Contee, Ethiopia DEF: Nekati Mansur, Turkey DEF: Hennie Vervoont, Netherlands MI: Takejiro Tagaki, Japan MI: Edwin Parker, New Zealand PA: Yiorgos Stephanidis, Greece WI: Trokon Tewoldeberhan, Angola WI: Kandaki Jalloh, Algeria SH: Raharjo Surya, Indonesia